


to prepare

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Femslash February, Forbidden Love, Getting Ready, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Royal Akamatsu Kaede, Secret Relationship, ambiguously historical au, or the beginning of one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede looked absolutely beautiful in pearls. Well, she looked beautiful in anything and everything. That was practically part of the job description for a noble's daughter, not to mention the flock of people who were tasked with making sure she was always projecting the correct image in public. At the moment though, it was pearls on Kirumi's mind.It's not easy being a maid in love with the woman you serve. Kirumi knows that all too well.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi
Series: femslash february 2021! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	to prepare

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 3: pearl
> 
> as i mentioned in the notes of yesterday's fic, i've switched to using toxicpineapple's prompt list for the month since i prefer it to this year's official one!
> 
> royalty au kirukaede. time period is super vague, take it as you will.

Akamatsu Kaede looked absolutely beautiful in pearls. Well, she looked beautiful in anything and everything. That was practically part of the job description for a noble's daughter, not to mention the flock of people who were tasked with making sure she was always projecting the correct image in public. At the moment though, it was pearls on Kirumi's mind.

One of the most important balls of the year was that evening. An opportunity for society's elites to mix and mingle, see and be seen. And for those young men and women reaching marriageable age...negotiations of that sort would surely be taking place too.

Many would gladly fight for Kaede's hand.

Kirumi had no place on that battlefield, naturally. Those machinations weren't the business of a maid, no matter the length of her service. If anything, she was meant to indulge in any desire for gossip her lady had, be a vault for her secrets and frustrations. Despite their professional relationship, she could even be her friend. After all, they were together every day, and Kaede had never been the sort to treat servants as lesser.

So they could be friends, yes. Nothing more.

Gloved hands steady as always, she drew the pearl necklace around Kaede's neck, sweeping her hair aside to fasten the clasp. She adjusted it just so, smoothing Kaede's hair out as it slid back into place. Even with the thin layer of black fabric separating them, Kirumi knew exactly how soft and silky it was, as always. The flowery scent of her shampoo was intoxicating. Kirumi allowed herself a small smile and nothing more.

The rest of the jewelry was next. Earrings, bracelets, rings, all beautiful, opalescent pearls. Kaede smoothed her hands over the voluminous skirts of her gown, making eye contact with her in the mirror.

"What do you think? Do I look alright?"

"Better than alright, Akamatsu-sama," she said, inclining her head deferentially. It broke the agonizing eye contact, but her heart still felt just as trapped against her ribs. "You're gorgeous, as always. I'm certain you'll have your pick of suitors."

"Kirumi!" she protested, giggling. Of course. Kirumi always knew she'd make it difficult. "Jeez, did my parents slip in when I wasn't looking or something? You know you don't need to be so formal with me."

"I'm just...preparing for the future. There may come a time in your life when it's no longer appropriate to be on a first name basis with the maids." She kept her hands busy while she spoke, adjusting accessories, bits of fabric, anything to act like she was busy (and to keep her hands on Kaede a little longer). There was no need for it. Kaede looked perfect already.

"Doesn't need to be all the maids. Just you."

"Kaede..." Her name hurt to say, scorching her throat.

"You've never been just a maid. You know that. You've been by my side forever." Kaede's stubbornness was endearing, but at the moment, Kirumi wished she was just a little more accommodating. She forced an airy chuckle, finally pulling her hands away.

"Of course, I do know that, but...I can't be by your side in _every_ way." Kaede turned then, and somehow the feeling of her direct gaze, not reflected through the mirror, felt so much more intense. Surely she had to know all of that already — her parents had been coaching her on everything she needed to know about high society from a young age, as would be expected. Courting was a rather important part of that.

"But I want you to be." It was quiet, the vulnerability and need in those words so palpable that for a moment Kirumi thought she must have imagined it. Surely such a thing wouldn't happen to her in reality. But when she tried to shake herself out of it, Kaede was still there, watching her for an answer. Her violet eyes shone with affection, teeth catching nervously on her lip, already gleaming with sparkly gloss.

"I...You don't mean that," she said. The hope in Kaede's eyes started to fade, and she immediately regretted answering like that.

"I do, Kirumi. I do mean it. You think I don't understand my own feelings?" An edge of anger crept in then, refreshing for the fact that it seemed like she really wasn't backing down. Not that such a thing changed all the outside forces behind their situation, but it lessened the sting of believing that it wouldn't matter if others accepted the idea of them being together.

"I meant no disrespect. I simply struggle to imagine why someone as wonderful as you would have those sorts of feelings for me." She looked down again, hands clenching in the fabric of her skirt.

"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing. Smart, talented, caring...beautiful." Kaede giggled softly, letting her arms wind around Kirumi's waist. This type of contact, entirely unnecessary intimacy, was foreign to her. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from leaning into it. A bit too eagerly, her chin almost knocking into Kaede's forehead. They were so close.

"Anyone would fall in love with you," Kaede continued, fingers stroking hypnotically up and down her back.

"Fall in love?"

"Yeah. Theoretically. Would you have a problem with someone falling in love with you?"

"I suppose it would depend on who it was." They were both dancing around the issue now and she knew it, but it still seemed so terrifying to say out loud. Like if she acknowledged it directly, Kaede would laugh and say the whole thing was a massive joke.

"If it was me?" Kaede leaned up on tiptoe then, their lips a hair's breadth apart.

"Your family would never accept it."

"Ignore that for a minute and just answer the question," she urged gently, voice lilting over the words. "Would you have a problem with it if I was in love with you?"

Kirumi couldn't breathe.

"No. I could never have a problem with you."

The vanity rattled as Kaede backed her up against it, sugary sweet lips clashing with her own. Kirumi slid a hand up to rest against the back of her neck, fingers tangling in soft, blonde hair. With her eyes closed, the rest of the world could fade into nothing, morphing into another dimension where they weren't a maid and a noble, just two ordinary young women.

There was still some time before Kaede was expected downstairs. For now, she intended to make the most of every minute.

**Author's Note:**

> secret relationship is a very fun trope and no one will ever tell me otherwise

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350908) by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple)




End file.
